


Working things out!

by 12Manurp



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if hollis would have actually decided to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> my mother language it is Spanish, i try really hard to write this work. so please don't be so hard on me.  
> Let me know what you think in comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think. what you think I should change or anything.

After that she spoke with Gibbs about his daughter and wife, she decided that even if she knew that he couldn’t love her as much as she loved Shannon she will give it a try.

She not only loves him, but she also admires him for the respect and love that he still has for them, she is going to try to win his love, she knows that that’s not a easy task but she was willing to wait, finally after so many years and so many failed relationships she was ready for something permanent, and the most important she was finally in love.

Next morning like at 8:00 am he was still sleeping because they have been speaking all night, he had express the desire to be with her but he also said that he will never forgive them or stop loving them, she was in a chair in front of the bed looking at him she was so confuse about what her next move is going to be.

After 15 minutes he finally woke up, they stare at each other for more than an eternity and any of them dear to say anything, until she finally spoke.

Hollis: Do you want breakfast?  
(he stared at her for a second until he finally answered)  
Jethro: Yes, that will be really nice.

They walked down stairs to the kitchen, things were really awkward, they didn’t know what to say or do. 

Finally, they finished breakfast and one of them finally spoke.

Hollis: I have to go to work, you have clean cloths here so you can go from here to work, I’m going to take a shower.

Before she left he grab her hand and pull her close to her, and the he kissed her, it was so slow and soft not like any other kiss that she have received from him.

Hollis: what was that for?  
Jethro: I don’t know; I just feel like I want to do it.  
Hollis: ok, see you later.  
And she kisses him again and left.

 

At job everything was moving slowly they haven’t received a call saying that they have a case, they were only filling old papers. All the team was working quietly in their desks, and he just couldn’t stop thinking about everything that was happening in his life, and all the things that was coming next.  
He decided to call Hollis and see how is she doing, maybe she will accept an invitation to dinner, he hope she would accept.

Jethro; hi  
Hollis: hi, how are you?  
Jethro: good…. just finishing paper work.  
Hollis: ah… so, why are you calling me at this time?  
Jethro: nothing I just want to know how are you and invite you to dinner today, because I fell like I need to talk to you.  
Hollis: Jethro I’m not angry, I’m just trying to adjust to the changes and the news.  
Jethro: I´m sorry for keeping this away from you, its just that everything was going so well that I thought that if I told you would have leaved me.  
Hollis: well I didn’t, so tonight at what time?  
That answer just five him a little bit of hope of fixing things with her, because even if he still loves Sharon he is also very happy with Hollis.

After goodbyes and a promise of a good kiss Jethro hung up and turn only to see that Ducky was standing behind him with a small smile on his lips.

Jethro: you better have something good.  
Ducky: I do my friend, as always.  
But when ducky was going to speak Jethro just rise his eyebrow and start walking to the elevator.  
Ducky: but we will discuss this later my friend.  
Jethro: are you going to tell me what you have.  
Ducky: yes, I was reading the last autopsy that we made, and something similar come at my mind, and I started to read many other autopsy reports, and I think we have a serial killer.  
Jethro: are you sure duck?  
Ducky: I will bet my my mothers dogs.  
Jethro: why don’t you take all of those autopsy reports to Abby and make her put the in to one of those programs that she has.

And with a fast move Ducky stopped the elevator.

Ducky: what it is wrong with Hollis, I know my friend that you don’t like to talk about that but I think you may need it. Why did you fight?  
Jethro: actually we didn´t, we just spoke about them, she wasn´t angry… she was understanding everything and actually was pretty supportive. But since that things have been a little awkward.  
Ducky: that’s the reason why you are taking her to dinner?  
Jethro: yeah, I´m also planning to give her a lot of beer (laughs), I hope that she can forgive me. I was extremely scared to think that she may leave me.  
Ducky: well a woman that can understand that and support you like that, it´s really worth it my friend.  
Jethro: I know, that’s why I´m trying to be good again with her, I have to go home to make my self ready, so are we finished?  
Ducky: yes, my friend, enjoy your dinner.  
Jethro: I will.

With that been said Jethro walked to his car and go directly home to get ready for her.


	2. 2

Chapter 2 

 

She got home just thinking in what is she going to wear, she went to the closet and take a really beautiful black dress and a matching shoes, she put her hair with curves she knew that he likes it that way.  
And when she was going to the car there he was, really elegant with a wonderful suit, he looked so elegant and handsome, so she went directly to the co-passenger sit of the car.

Hollis: Hi, I thought we were meeting in the restaurant.  
Jethro: well are coming back to the same house anyway, so I just thought that you will like if I come and pick you up.  
Hollis: ok… and how do you know that we are going to come back at the same house.  
Jethro: well, you know about my gut.  
(she smiled at him)  
Hollis: ok, let´s go I´m hungry.  
Jethro: ok 

The dinner was delicious they sited next to each other, he held her hand al most all night, they kissed and laugh, the night was gorgeous full of stars in the sky and everything was quiet, they calmly walked to the car in silence holding hands, they entered to the car and she kiss him deeply, while he was driving she put one hand to his lap, and she started moving it, slowly thru his leg making him almost lose control of the car.

Hollis: go slowly.

He just did it without think about it, she started to rise her hand a little bit to his crotch, and that made him jump.

Hollis: Baby…. You are so hard right now. (she gave him a playfully look)

Jethro: well…. Let´s go home.

Hollis: well you better be fast, I don’t want you to lose that magnificent erection of yours.

He drove has fast has he could.

They couldn't even get to the room; they were half naked in the middle of the stair.  
Jethro: let's do it here!   
Hollis: hell yes!! 

He removed her bra and rise her shirt and with a fast movement he braked her underwear.

Hollis: you will have to buy me a new one.  
Jethro: you can count on that.

He started to kiss her neck and she start to search for her favorite toy.

Hollis: You are...... Uf 

When she reached his pants she noticed a hard bundle.

Jethro: well you make sure of that in the car, didn't you? 

She just smiled and looked at him with lustful eyes, she kissed him with passion in every single kiss, she removed his shirt and kiss him in the chest.

Hollis: I have never liked men with hairy chest... But yours just makes my so horny.  
Jethro: that what all women have said.

She looked at him and rise an eyebrow, they continue kissing and touching each other until he rises her and put her against a wall, he looked at her and started kissing her Brest wile he was pressing his cock against her, she moaned in response. 

Hollis: ohh good.... Go inside now.

But he continued. He had her in a sweet agony, until he couldn't continue more and he penetrate her with such a big movement that she moaned so laud and hard.

Jethro: that’s what you want? tell me what to want.

Hollis: I want you.

They continued like that for half and hour until they both came.

Hollis: that was really nice. Good job.  
Jethro: you make your part too.

They kissed and went to bed and sleep together all night.

Next morning it was 8:00 am and he was still sleeping until his phone rang.

Jethro: Gibbs

DiNozzo: Boss we have a case, there´s a body of a Lt. Colonel of the navy in a forest close to some old military facilities.

Jethro: I’ll be there in 30 minutes.

DiNozzo: we will be waiting for you boss... as always.

Jethro: yeah sure…

He turns to face Hollis, she was still peacefully sleeping, so he took a shower and leave a note.

Hollis I had to go to work, there´s a body, I´ll probably wont see you in a while, I´ll call you. 

At 10:00 am Hollis woke up and read the note, and she sigh.

 

Jethro: Ducky pack the body and let´s go to the office, I need to know who is she, why she was here, her family, her friends. EVERITHING.

DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva: right away boss.

Jethro: ducky what can you say about the cause of dead?  
He was ready to write on his note book.

Ducky: Beside the obvious blonde, blue eyes and beautiful I cant say anything else, I´m afraid that the lady seems extremely healthy, I can´t find the cause of dead without further inspection.

Jethro: okay duck, just let me know. DINOZZO WERE IS THE INFORMATION THAT I ASK?

He turned to face DiNozzo.

DiNozzo: yes, boss like 5 minutes ago.  
(slap on the back of the head) 

Jethro: SO….

DiNozzo: yes … single, no child, never married, mother dead, father too old, she was assigned to a classified mission, we don’t know anything else. (he tried to catch his breath) 

Jethro: well for only 5 minutes it was good, but I need more, Let`s go, Palmer we are leaving today not tomorrow, move.  
And he started walking to the car.

Palmer: yes Sr.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

They came back to the office and each of them headed to their desks to star to search for information.

Gibbs was looking at all of them working and thinking in the victim in the particular way that she was murdered, she was perfectly dressed and her hair was brushed and her nails were perfect and the weirdest it was the fact that she didn´t have any scratches that indicate fight, that was extremely weird given that she is a navy officer with knowledge of fight and guns.

Gibbs headed to the elevator to autopsy with a lot of things on his mind.

The elevator door opened and Gibbs just rush himself into autopsy.

Ducky: I’m afraid that your arrived is premature.  
Jethro: I’m not here for the cause of dead, I’m here for a Psychological analysis of the way that we found the coronel.  
Ducky: Well I can´t make a premature analysis but I can say that he or she was obsessed with the coronel, the fact that he had such a care for her nails, hair and cloths it means that the murdered was in loved with the coronel, but that’s all that I can say.  
Jethro: that’s good, with that information we can search for stokers and ex crazy boyfriends, I´ll come back later for the cause of dead.  
Ducky: at least let me get the body out of the bag.  
Jethro: you have 5 hours.

 

And he headed to the elevator.

When the doors closed ducky just took a deep breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Gibbs headed to Abby´s lab when his phone rang, it was Hollis. So he stopped the elevator, he didn’t want that Abby saw him speaking with Hollis on the phone she will probably start asking him things that he wasn’t going to answer.

Hollis: Hi sweetie, how are you?  
Gibbs: Good, how are you?  
Hollis: Good, sorry for interrupting but I saw that I had a missing call from you and I wanted to know that do you need.  
Jethro: that’s weird, I haven’t called you.  
Hollis: yeah, that’s weird but it is probably the phone.  
Jethro: I hate this things (she laughs)  
Hollis: ok, Will I see you today?  
Jethro: I´ll probably be at home pretty late and leave early, we will see.  
Hollis: I’m going to try to wait for you.  
Jethro: ok see you.  
Hollis: ok Kisses.  
And she hangs up.  
And Jethro turn on the elevator and headed to Abby´s lab.

The elevator opens and Jethro walks to Abby`s lab.

Jethro: Hi Abby, what do you have?  
Abby: hi Gibbs, do you know what is percentage of dying if you are blond?  
Jethro: ABBY!!  
Abby: no, I am serious, it is extremely high, if you are blond you have 15 percent more chances of died that if you have black or red hair.  
Jethro: Abby what´s the connection with the case?  
Abby: don´t get desperate my white haired friend. (he laughs)  
Jethro: ok…. ok   
Abby: So the killer didn´t left any evidence of any kind, the body was extremely clean, I could not find any kind of evidence, but I’m analyzing the cloths and everything that ducky send me.  
Jethro: and what about the victim´s phone?  
(she headed to the computer and start taiping)  
Abby: I was checking the messages and everything was normal, she texted a couple of friends, her family and what I think that might me her boyfriend or lover.  
Jethro: what´s his name?   
Abby: His name is Alfred Harmon, he is divorced, just like you. (and she gave him a funny look)  
Jethro: Abby go to the point.  
Abby: You are losing your sense of humor, there’s no point, I only know of him that he is doing a course for becoming a paramedic.  
Jethro: So.  
Abby: so the point is that the results of blood showed a weir substance that I think it is a paralyzing drug, that disappears fast but I think that he wasn’t counting on that we were going to find the body so fast.  
Jethro: Why didn´t you start for that.  
Abby: because I also need to talk to you, not only work Gibbs,  
I think you are looking for someone with medical experience, just like him.  
Gibbs: Thanks Abby (and he kissed her on the forehead.

 

Later that night after a lot of hours of investigation he decided to go home, the night was cold and with a clear sky, and given that Hollis house was closer and that he really needed to see her, he headed to her place, he parked his car on the garage and headed to the door, he opened only in order to find her sleeping on the couch with the T.V on, she must have probably been there waiting for him, so he got close to her and whisper on her ear

Jethro: Hollis, hi how are you?  
But she didn’t answer, so he tried again.  
Jethro: Hollis, how are you?  
So she woke up and opened only one eye.  
Hollis: Hi, you are finally here, I was starting to think that you were probably home.  
Jethro: No, I was just working, you know how it is, why don’t we go up stairs and go to bed.  
(so she gave him a playful look and said)  
Hollis: You are not even going to invite me to dinner? I am not so easy.  
But he just laughs.

They headed to the room and got ready for going to sleep, they prepare the bed and put on pajamas, while he was dressing she was looking at him and she felt just like the first time when they looked at each others butt, she was felling like such a teenager that day and every time that she found herself looking at him of that way.

Jethro: Tomorrow I have to go really early, so   
He was going to continue speaking when she interrupted him.  
Hollis: I don’t like that, can you stay for a little bit? Please.  
Jethro: I cant we are dealing with a very difficult killer, he or she is a psychopath I need to get him out of the streets until he kills some one else, but I will make it up to you,  
Hollis: ok 

After that being said they cover themselves, and then he cuddles with her and and kissed her on the mouth and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting it so late, but reall life gets on the way sometimes.

Chapter 4 

 

The next morning, he was ready for job at 6:00, it is not like he has to be in the office at that time, but he could not sleep more because his mind was spinning around that killer, about the way how he or she killed the victims, Ducky had said that he or she was in love of the victims because of the way how he or she treated the bodies. But there’s something that didn’t let his mind alone, How many victims more? That’s a question that he wasn`t sure if he wanted to answer that.

He was about to leave when he approached to the bed and with a soft and slow movement he kissed Hollis on the forehead, and he quickly left the room and headed to the car.

But she woke up before he left.

Hollis: were do you think you are going?  
Jethro: to work.  
Hollis: but it is 6:00 o’clock in the morning! Are you crazy?  
Jethro: No, I wanted to see what else can I do before everyone arrives.  
Hollis: You know (she continue speaking while she studs up and approached to him)  
Jethro: What? (he said that while he saw how she putted both of he hands on his chest)  
Hollis: I read some were that sex in the morning was extremely good for the mind and body. It makes you think better and feel better, and you should do what it´s better for the body (And she raised an eyebrow)  
Jethro: Are you coping my look?  
Hollis: Don’t change the subject.  
Jethro: I’m not.  
Hollis: are you sure? (she was moving her hands to his head and down his abdomen)  
Jethro: well, you are making me doubt. (she laughs)  
Hollis: No kidding? (she moved her hands a little bit lower)  
Jethro: yup. You are (He looked down and raised and eyebrow)  
Hollis: is that the look? So what do you think of my research, I read it on a scientific magazine.  
Jethro: then it must be truth.  
Hollis. Ohhhhh, it is. (She kissed him slowly) come here (she pulled him closer and started to remove his T-shirt)  
Jethro: OK but I need to be fast.  
Hollis: only if you promise me that you will make it up to me. Other wise I will not let you come. (and she playfully smiled at him)  
Jethro: I wont let you be on top.  
Hollis: oh do you want to bet? (So he took her and removed her pajama, and put her in bed) You want it hard?  
Jethro: Maybe 

He put on top of her and he started kissing her breast neck and chest sucking her nipples and making her moan every time that he did it. He smiled at the picture. And he started kissing her every time lowering his lips to his favorite part. Licking and sucking he made her came, but he stopped and of a fast way he removed his pants but he stopped and he was going to head to the wardrobe were he kept the condoms. When she stopped him.

Hollis: we have been a year together I trust that you are not cheating on my, if you don’t fuck me now I’m going to get crazy.  
Jethro: are you sure?  
Hollis: I trust you. 

So he didn’t waste more time and removed his boxers and penetrate her as fast as he could, it was so good that she had a second small orgasm, and with one hand she grabbed the sheet and with the other she grabbed his neck and pull him down and kissed him hard with passion and love.

Hollis: oh my good I love you. (when she said that both of them stopped and looked at each other for a couple of seconds) just forget that I said that and continue, I mean I think you are not ready for saying that to me, but that’s ok. Just continue and we will speak of it later. 

He didn’t say anything he just continue penetrating her hard and fast, and after a couple of minutes she managed to get on top of him and made the rhythm slower making him moan and almost come. 

Jethro: You are really going to do that, you will regret.  
Hollis: oh really, how are you going to make me regret you already made me come twice.  
Jethro: I’m not going to give you the pleasure of a third time.  
Hollis: we will see, but in the mean time try to say something with more sense.

She continued with the slow rhythm until he struggled and put her on her belly and put himself on top, he rose her butt and penetrate her with such and intensity that she had to grabbed from the sheets in order not to hit her head with the wall, and he started to go fast and hard until she was in the border of insanity, but then he stopped that made her moan in disappointment, and start an slower rhythm.

Hollis: Are you really going to do that?  
Jethro: well I always keep my promises.  
Hollis: you better brake this one.  
Jethro: we will see.

In that same moment he started to go fast and hard on her again, and felling that she was about to come and that he was felling that he was going to come, he didn’t stop this time he just continued until the end, making her come and with that he came as a result of it, and then he started to bit her ear and kiss her neck until he collapsed on top of her, he was breathless and smiling.

Hollis: and that’s how I call having sex. (he was trying to catch his breath)  
Jethro: well, you told me it was healthy, and the body its always first.  
Hollis: of course, being healthy is the most important thing. (she looked at him and she laughed)  
Jethro: I really need to go now, I need to take a shower and then go.  
Hollis: do you want me to help you? I mean with your back and everything. (she gave him an innocent look)  
Jethro: no thank you, I want to be punctual.  
Hollis: but if you cage your mind I will be here, because today I don’t have to work I will probably go to sleep again, after this I think that I will take a wonderful nap.  
Jethro: so, see you today or tomorrow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While he was driving he was thinking in calling Abby to see what other information she has. There wasn’t much evidence, but Abby always finds the way of getting something.

So he called Abby.

Jethro: Hi, Abby, Good morning.  
Abby: Hi, maybe yours, I haven’t sleep much given that you gave me the Olympic task of finding the impossible.  
Jethro: So you got nothing Abs?  
Abby: no, nothing, I searched on every single evidence that you gave me traces of hundreds of things, but nothing and the body is as clean as water. Sorry there’s nothing else I can do.  
Jethro: ok go home to sleep and ill see you in the office at 1:00 pm, I’m going to see what leads do we have. And what other things can we do.  
Abby: ok, see you later Gibbs. 

 

And he hung up, and when he was about to put the phone down a message entered, and the atmosphere of the car got cold in the exact moment that he read the message. 

*NICE FUCK, AND NICE BLOND* 

he read the message almost 20 times and he got really worried, so he decided that the best thing he can do is call McGee and make him investigate the source of the message, but until he gets some information he wasn’t going to say that to Hollis. So he took the phone and dialed McGee´s number. after a couple of time he finally answered

Jethro: McGee I’m heading to the office and I need that you help me with something, it is of a high priority.  
McGee: ok, boss can I ask something?  
Jethro: yes, McGee, you dint need to ask if you can ask.  
McGee: ok, should I make a report of what you are going to make me investigate?  
Jethro: depends of what you find.  
McGee: So, I will be waiting for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy !!! let me know what you think.

Chapter 5 

 

\- What did you find about it. -  
\- Nothing boss, it is untraceable, it wasn’t even for an actual phone, it comes from the internet and signal goes from D.C to Munich to Shanghai, I could continue but I now that you will hit me in the back of the (slap on the back of the head) …… like that one, (he made a disappointing look)-

He analyzed the situation carefully he had two ways, either to careful Hollis and put her in a security house or take Hollis to live with him for protection for some time and not making a big drama of it, he carefully thought about the two options if he picks the first one he would face a hundred of protocols and everybody will know about the message and what was happening between them and even if they suspected he didn’t want to confirm anything, the first option was a secure one, and the second option, was also a little bit risky because, if he ask her to go and live with him without an explanation and then if she realize the genuine reason, then his relationship will over, but maybe the message only came from a boy looking trough the window, but the fact that the message was untraceable made him feel worry.  
He was going to speak to Hollis tonight and he was going to ask her what did he thinks.

\- ok, don’t say any of this to anyone, and thank you. -

And with that he when directly to Ducky´s lab.

When he entered the elevator he started thinking in why or who was doing this, maybe and Ex-crazy-wife or and Ex-crazy-girlfriend. He had a lot of past with many crazy women, when the elevator doors opened he cleared his mind and focus on the present case.

\- Hi Duck, what do you got?  
\- well not much I just send Abby the results of the stomach content, but you send her to sleep.  
\- all of us know that Abby is better when she is not sleepy – and he made a long pause and considered his next words - So you got absolutely nothing, not even the cause of dead? -  
\- well I was exanimating the body with extreme caution, and I notice in her right leg a small hole made by a needle, so I cheek the toxic analysis to see if everything was ok, and of course they were ok -   
\- SO? -   
\- patience my friend. -  
\- I’m not getting any younger. -  
\- Me neither, so the next thing that a I did was checking the brain and she had a stroke, witch that will be the cause of dead, but the stroke wasn’t something natural, it was cause by a small quantity of air that was injected in the bloodstream that I believe that that’s the cause of the small hole in the leg -

\- that’s confirms the theory of Abby about the lover or boyfriend. -

\- it is a very good lead. -

And Gibbs came out of the autopsy room as fast as he could and headed to the elevator to the office to see what information does the team have about him.

 

\- what do you have about the boyfriend. –

when he entered he scared Tony who was suspicious with his head on his desk.

\- I didn’t have much sleep last night- and after a log pause and considering his boss´s face – But of course you don’t care, I’m just going to speak about the case.

\- Good choice - 

\- Divorced, no kids, no parents, about to finish the paramedic course and he is currently working in a pharmaceutical company- DiNozzo tried to catch his breath.  
\- we have his email address but everything appears normal. – Ziva said it with a hint of dismay in her voice  
\- the phone records are also normal, we have his address and his working address and according to the manager he is still in there. -

\- grab your things we are going to get the bastard. - 

And all of them hurry for their things.

 

 

When they arrived everything was normal, a little pharmacy in a normal neighborhood, they came out of the car and headed to the front door, when Gibbs stopped.   
\- I don’t want surprises, DiNozzo with me Ziva go to the back door and McGee stay here. -  
\- ok, boss. -

They headed to the store and start to look things in order to give Ziva some time finding the door and getting comfortable, so a sells man with a very suspicious look approached to them.

-Hello, what can I help you with? -  
Gibbs just look at him with an irritated look given that he just ruined their plans of low profile. –we are looking for Alfred Harmon we have information that he is currently working here, right? –  
-yes, I’m Alfred Harmon, for what do you need me for- he was starting to sound tense –you look like you are cops, I didn’t do anything –   
-we require that you come with us because we need to make you some questions –

And form one moment to another he pushed Tony and run to the back door, pushing several costumers on his way, but in the moment that he arrived to the door he was crushed against the wall by Ziva. 

\- Are you going somewhere? – Ziva asked him with a really sarcastic tone.  
\- let´s take him home for an interrogation- 

 

in the interrogation room everything was quiet, Gibbs was just there looking at him and considering what next. He was about to speak when the man finally spoke.

\- Look, I know what you are doing, you are waiting for me to give you a confession, but. I don’t have anything to confess – he was starting to sound exasperated – I have been here for over an hour with a cop looking at me – 

\- if you don’t have anything to confess, why did you run? – 

\- I know it doesn’t look good, but I can explain – 

\- I’m listening –

\- look, I got a text, a really weird one. That’s said that I can’t speak with police or anything of the government, because, if I do he or she will publish a couple of pictures with compromising information – 

\- what kind of pictures? – 

\- I don`t think you need that information, do you? – Gibbs gave him one of his looks. 

\- It might be relevant or the case - 

\- ok, ok, ok, - and after a long pause and considering really carefully his words, he lowered his head and he finally said it -I was wearing my girlfriend’s underwear – 

And behind the glass Ziva, McGee and Tony frown.

\- You have to be really stupid if you take pictures like that. -


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late.

Chapter 6 

 

-Do you know who send you the text? – 

\- Not really, no –

Gibbs consider this, if he was telling the truth maybe the cases were connected, Ducky had mentioned that he thinks that there`s a serial killer, but, the analysis that Abby`s computer made, said that there weren’t relevant points to connect the deaths. The only thing that this indicates, is that the killer is extremely intelligent, and that it will be really hard to catch him.

\- I will need your phone and any other evidence that it is related to this- 

\- I have only received this message, anything else - 

\- so, only your phone – 

\- Do you really need my phone? – 

And Gibbs just gave him one of his looks and rise and eyebrow.  
\- yes, we do – 

\- well your officers already take it, so…. - he said that with a disappointing tone in his voice. 

Gibbs stud up and headed to the door and he opened. - Thank you for your cooperation, and officer will escort you down – With that being said he closed the door, out side Tony, Ziva and McGee were waiting for him. 

\- That doesn’t look good boss – 

\- I know how it look like McGee, what you need to do is search for information, I need to know if maybe a friend is doing this or if it`s someone from the exterior. - 

\- Sure – 

\- McGee, I need you to help Abby with the phone, she has a lot of job with the evidence – 

\- of course – 

\- FOR TODAY, I NEED ANSWERS –

And they all run to the office to start working.

So he thought that he should call Hollis, to see how is she doing and see if she received some weir message. But first he made sure that anyone would listen that, so he headed to the elevator and turn it of. 

\- Hi, you are full of surprises, calling me at weir hours, what’s wrong? – 

\- Nothing, just want to to check on you –

\- are you sure? – 

\- yup –

a long minute past until she spoke. 

\- as always, not much of a talker – 

\- well, you know me – 

\- more than what you like. Huh – 

That comment makes his laugh

\- So…... how was your day? - 

\- good, working, paperwork… the usual, no new terrorist or threats to the nation so, everything good… thinking in you – 

the really didn’t know how to respond to that, so he went for the secure answer.

\- yeah? Me too – 

\- you thought of me or you had paperwork? – 

\- I……. – and he had a really long pause – I…... – 

\- It´s okay, it´s okay……. I understand, you can´t say it, it´s okay. – 

Both of the stay as quiet as possible, they started feeling how awkward was turning the conversation, so Gibbs spoke before her and ask her what he really wanted to ask. 

\- So…… anything weird today? –

\- well…... no, everything normal, look, I really need to go my rest is over, so…… - 

\- Yes, I understand, see you tonight – 

\- Are you coming to my place? – 

\- Of course – 

\- Okay – 

\- Okay, bye, see you tonight – 

\- See you – 

After she hung up she swallow the “I love you” that she wanted to say and she said to her self.

\- why do you have to be so close, Gibbs? why? – 

 

so Gibbs press the number of Abby´s floor but before the elevator open in the main floor, and there she was the director of NCIS with her fancy suit and she beautiful hair.

\- Agent Gibbs – 

\- Director –

she pressed the parking lot number making Gibbs option invalid for the system, but instead of pressing it again he just ignored the buttons.

\- How is the case? Any lead? –

\- A lot of them, more than the usual. We have a body with little information, a text that McGee and Abby are checking and the boyfriend of the victim was being blackmail for some photos – 

\- Blackmail by who? – 

\- Abby and McGee are figuring that out – 

\- keep me inform of the case – 

\- of course – 

then the doors of the parking lot opened and she went out with a nod of the head. After she got out he pressed again the number of Abby´s floor, and the elevator headed that way, he was thinking about many things, if the message came from the same person that send him the other message the first thing he was going to do was outing her in his house with 20 agents out side, but if it was from another person his mind and heart will rest. The elevator door opened and he entered Abby´s lab.

\- Hi boss –

\- Hi Abby –   
\- about the body, nothing. There´s anything else that I can pull out from the body, I never thought that I will say this but I have nothing to work with, but the message of the other side, we have been working in the 15 minutes that took you from the upper floor to here and, - 

\- What Abby? – 

\- I don’t know, Ask McGee – 

\- MCGEE – 

\- Yes boss, I have been trying to see were the signal ends but it happens the same that happened with the first message, as I said the first time untraceable. – 

\- Do you think that it comes from the same person? - 

\- It is possible – 

\- I need you to tell me yes or no McGee. – 

\- I know Boss, if say yes that means paperwork and probably security for the colonel, but if I say no and something happens, it will be my fault, the only thing that I can say is, that the message is identical but there´s no way of probing that it came from the same computer –

\- I understand – 

right after he said something is phone rang, so he took it and answered. 

\- Yeah Gibbs……... Where? …….. we re on our way. – 

\- McGee grab your things. We have a body – 

\- You don’t think is of the Colon…... – 

\- I don’t know McGee and if we stay here longer we are not going to know. - 

\- Call Ziva and Tony and tell them to meet us in the parking lot. Abby this is the address, call Ducky and tell him to go there, okay? 

\- Sure Gibbs – 

\- LET´S GO –


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While he was driving to go to the crime scene, his mind was blurry, he was driving like a zombie thinking about in what would happened if the body is Hollis, his luck can´t be so bad, first his wife Shannon and his Daughter, then 3 failed marriages and now this. He was happy for the first time after his family’s dead, he thought that he could be happy again, he was actually starting to love Hollis, she was perfect for him. He liked everything about her, her face, her voice, her job, her body. Specially her body, for him she was extremely beautiful women. Beautiful legs and arms and beautiful pink nipples. And the way she moaned, that always makes him wet just to think about it. Getting his attention back to the problem and the traffic, he remembers the description of the body according to the police. Blonde, with navy uniform and beautiful, just like her. But maybe, only maybe, it was only another woman.

 

\- Boss, do you think that we can catch the guy? – 

\- Boss…… BOSS…. –

\- Ehhhh…. Sorry, I was just thinking – 

\- yeah, I could see that – 

\- I think we can catch him. We just need one stupid lead. He will have a lick somewhere and we will see it – 

\- I hope so – 

Right after that Gibbs tried for the 10th time to call Hollis, but again she wasn’t answering, and that make him really worry, but he was hopping with all his heart that she is safe.

 

When they arrived to the crime scene, all his world was small, he couldn´t hear, he couldn’t talk and he couldn´t think. He was walking towards the body and all his movement seems for him slowly, when he finally arrived the body was face down which makes him even more worry, he saw the hair and the tone was almost exactly like hers, so he remembers the last time he touched her hair it was precisely this morning, when he was hugging her before going to take a bath, she had her head buried on his neck and he was caressing her neck and a thing ray of light was posing on her hair and he could see how beautiful it was, it looked like gold, although he likes redheads he was starting to love her hair, the way how it looked when she just washed it. All these thoughts disappear in the moment that DiNozzo roll up the body and he realized that it wasn’t her. He took a deep breath and release a small smile. 

\- let´s get to work – 

\- DiNozzo, Photos Ziva, Take the declarations from the police and witnesses and McGee, evidence –

\- On It Boss – 

Even though if she was safe and the body belong to someone else, that didn´t explain why she wasn´t answering the phone, but maybe she was busy or she couldn’t hear the phone. He tried to call her 3 more times and then he focused his mind in the case, he was going to wait for her call, it was the best. 

 

Later that day Hollis still wasn’t answering, he was worry, the were back in the office now and she wasn´t answering. That’s extremely unusual of her, she always calls him back when he called her. So he thought that he could take one hour to go and check on her, but the situation was bad, he wasn´t sure about what to do. He wanted to know how she was, but also stay and help in the case. He was going to try to call her again and then he was going to make some research.

\- Ok what do we got – 

\- Same like previous victim, single, no child, never married, and o family – 

\- the same, huh… was she actually in the navy? – 

\- Yes, but she is not a Lt Colonel, she is a Captain – 

\- ok, captain... is that the only difference? - 

\- Yes so far – 

\- focus on that, there’s maybe a hidden meaning in that – 

\- McGee, see record calls and emails, and see if you see something weird, Ziva go to autopsy and see if Ducky has something, DiNozzo focus on the rank thing – 

\- Boss if you want a surveillance team on the Colonel house I can do it now – 

\- No, focus on the case, I will go and check on her – 

Before going home, he thought in asking Abby if this time she had more luck with the evidence, there was maybe something that the bastard didn´t realize, after the elevators doors opened it took him a second to go out after a long sigh.

\- Hi Abbs, what you got? –

\- Nothing yet, I’m being really thorough, I haven been able of finding a hair that it doesn’t appear of coming from the victim, but no DNA yet, and a piece of some kind of fabric, I’m still work on it –

\- Good, I’m going to check on Hollis, but if there´s something just calls me – 

\- Is she okay? – 

\- That’s what I’m going to see, she is not answering her phone –

\- Good luck – he barely heard that, because when she said it he was already in the elevator.

When he arrived home he parked outside and left the car on in case of an emergency, he checked the perimeter and knocked the door, but no signs of anyone. Maybe she was in the basement, sometimes he arrived home and he found her working on the boat, he thinks that she was starting to love it. He opened the door slowly and he found everything normal, but he could hear the shower up stairs, maybe she came home tired, her phone was dead and she decided to took a bath, he slowly he climbed the stairs and headed to the room, the room was empty her uniform was on top of the bed. Everything normal so far, he went to the bathroom and open the courting to find that the shower was empty. So he turned off the water and notice small drops of blood, so he took the phone and called the team. 

 

EARLIER THAT DAY 

 

She came back from work, she was outside Gibb´s house, he told her to go to his place and sleep there, she thought it was really nice of him she was each day more in love of him. She was truly hoping that some day he will ask her to live with him, but she knew how afraid he was of commitment after three failed marriages. 

She entered home and headed to the room, she was planning in taking a bath a then work on the boat until he arrived. She climbed the stairs and in the moment she was in the room she was already half naked, she put everything on top of the bed and put the phone to charge, if Jethro had called her, he must be really mad with her, but she will make it up to him, after that she headed to the bathroom. 

After a couple of minutes that the water was running down her body, she started to put soap in her. But suddenly she felt a horrible pain in the back of her head and her vision started become blurry, she looked down and she saw blood on the floor of the shower but before she could react, she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delate, but i was pretty busy, i hope you enjoy, let me know what do you think in comments.

Chapter 8 

 

She felt her head moving and spinning, she didn't know what was happening she felt bad she wanted to throw up. She felt how her hair was touching the floor it felt weird, she slowly open her eyes and she could only see one small thread of light from a small window located in the top of the room, she could hear one drop of liquid dropping in the floor, she stretched  her head and saw the floor, there was a small puddle of blood.   
Her hair  was covered with blood , it was sticky, she could feel the blood coming out of her head. 

She new that  Jethro will find her, he was an excellent investigator and his feelings  for her will make him find her faster, she was only hopping that the plans of the guy who kidnapped her was to only scare Jethro a little, not to kill her.   
   
She tried to move her hands but they were tied to her body and her legs were tied to the roof with a chain. She was wearing shorts and a small T-shirt. Every time she tried to move, her head told her to stay calm and still. she had pain coming from all of her body. After probably half and hour a door in the darkness opened and someone that she couldn't see appeared in front of her. 

 

-What do you have-

-nothing yet boss-

 

After what he saw, he didn't hesitate in  calling the team, this was now an NCIS official case, and of course, he was out. He had to trust on his team on this one, it was the only way to catch the psychopath and to get Hollis back, he was really worry about her, they saw blood on the bath tub, he was really hoping that the blood was from the killer but according to the position, it came from the person who was taking the shower, and according to everything it was Hollis who was taking the shower. And that statement made him really worry. 

-the boss looks worry- 

-if I was in his position I would be worry too- 

-yes, I think what is killing him is that he can't be in the case- 

The only thing he was thinking is that he couldn't be so unlucky, the second women that he was happy with, that he felt right and comfortable with. And now, she is missing. He was again falling in love and he was going to lose her, but he knows that he is going to try  everything at his hand to find her, alive. 

-okay, we finish here, let's take this to Abby and let's go to work- 

All of them left the room and left him alone with his thoughts, as soon as they go to the headquarters he was going to speak with Jen, he knows that she is going to help him, he have saved her live thousands of times, she has to help him. 

And he left the room, and found them in the cars waiting for him. 

-let's roll- 

 

 

-Hello colonel, I'm very happy you are here. When I saw that agent Gibbs girlfriend was blond I almost die from happiness, because you know,  agent Gibbs has been chasing me for a while and I was starting to get bored, but then you appeared. A very beautiful blond with blue eyes and a Lt.Colonel from de army, my dream came true…..- 

-who are you?-

-well my name.... I can't  tell you my name, but I can tell you that I'm a big fan of you and your relationship with the very special agent Gibbs. He is a complicated man, right?- 

Hollis new that she have to keep calm and follow the game, she new that she needed to buy time for her and for Jethro, she was going to answer everything and looked as calm as possible.

-he is a little, sometimes,. Why are you so interested In me and agent Gibbs?-

-Don't call hiM agent Gibbs, he is you boyfriend- 

-sorry, why are you interested in me and Jethro?- 

-I don't know, I always had the dream of killing some important person of my enemy- 

-Why is he your enemy?- 

-He is chasing me, right?     I don't like that. And you colonel?- 

-Well, you are killing people, he is just doing his job- 

Before she could even finish that sentence she received a hit in the rips, that hit left her breathless for a couple of seconds, when she realized what was happening and what game she was playing, she knew what she had to play along with this crazy person in front of her.     
   
-Sorry, I don't like that neither.- 

-That is a more appropriate answer, now, I want to apologize for the hit in your head, I have been following you for a couple of weeks now, and I knew that I couldn't take you down easily, so….. You must understand- 

-Of course I would have done the same-

-you see….. Now, what do think of we call you boyfriend?- 

 

Back In the office Jethro was sitting in his desk doing nothing, absolutely nothing. That was killing him, seeing how his team was doing everything that they can to find her, but it was happening the same that happened with the other cases. There was no evidence.

Suddenly his phone start to ring and he saw that it was a private number. 

\- Agent Gibbs-   
-Well hello agent Gibbs- 

The voice behind the line was being modified so he new that this was the responsible of the situation. He looked at McGee and point at the phone, and McGee immediately start to run the program to track the call.

-How are you-

-That's not important agent Gibbs, the only important thing is that I have some demands for you, other wise I won't give you your precious blondy-

-You know that this is not going to work, you are intelligent, I'm sure that you know that the government never negotiate with terrorists- 

-Are you sure? -

Before he could answer a video of Hollis hanging from the roof appeared in the hole office, and suddenly everyone stopped working, and the computers stopped functioning. 

-I will give you some time to speak with you superior and to see what can you do for me, but I only have one request. STOP FOLLOWING ME-


End file.
